The Longest Road
by Sensara
Summary: Sequel to "What Doesn't Kill You". Alone and hurting, Mina Hardister must come to terms with her husband's death and her new life as a widow. Sorak is willing to help in any way he can, but when other desires surface, can he maintain his friendship with the grieving widow? Rated T for safety, some chapters may be M.
1. Helping Hands

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. Did you seriously think I did? The OCs, however, are mine, but Sorak is on loan from Fameanon.**_

_**A/N: This is one of the sequels to "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger". In it, I explore what happened to Mina after the tragedy. Enjoy.**_

Sorak looked to his right to the pew in front of him, past Arturo and his wife and child, to Lucy and Strom. The church was quiet as the Earth priest gave a speech about the importance of hope and some concept of another place where the dead go to rest, and it reminded Sorak of the Hall of Katras on Mount Selaya. He was an underground believer in the concept of a soul, and it seemed the humans had a similar concept as well.

Arturo's wife was openly crying, softly whimpering as the priest talked, though Arturo himself looked as if he were trying to be stoic. As Sorak looked around the spacious hall, he saw most of the men were emotionless, and the women were crying. It was an interesting insight into human culture that he had never witnessed before. The men were almost Vulcan in their stoicism, their lips tightly set, their eyes and cheeks dry. The women, in sharp contrast, were almost all weeping, some quietly, one or two in a much more emotional fashion. But even in the whirlpool of grief he felt around him, everyone was subdued.

His eyes slid back to Lucy and Strom. The Vulcan doctor, of course, was stoic as ever, and he was impressed with his control, considering the depth of emotion around him, and his recent Time. But Strom was calm and collected, Sorak suspected for Lucy's sake, and for Mrs. Hardister. Lucy had a few tears on her cheeks, but she was not whimpering like her sister-in-law. The tears that fell from her pained hazel eyes were silent. Gabriel Hardister's last words came back to him, and though he longed to tell Strom that he had Lucy's father's approval to marry his daughter, now was not the time. Lucy needed to heal from her ordeals and get her career started, get her life back together.

Finally, his eyes found the last person in the row. Her graying black hair was pulled back into a loose bun, and around her head, she had tied a sheer red scarf. Her cheeks were free of tears, though her skin was paler than usual. He quickly struck down the beast when it lingered on the pleasing color of her flesh, that lovely tan, but then he reminded himself that there was no shame in observing what was beautiful, in acknowledging aesthetics. But still, she was grieving, and allowing himself to linger on those thoughts would only lead to dangerous things.

Arturo stood and went to the front when the priest asked him to, and Sorak watched attentively as the Hardister son took a folded piece of paper out of his suit jacket and cleared his throat.

He paused, then took a deep breath. "My father...my father was a good man. He loved his wife and kids, and he worked hard in the Inter-species Medical Exchange." Arturo's eyes strayed towards Strom and Lucy. "He loved medicine, and he was probably the best poker player I've ever met," he continued, and small, nostalgic grin slipped over his lips. Sorak leaned back into the pew. "He was revered by his colleagues, respected by his community...my father was always willing to help out anyone in need. He was kind to his patients and made them feel at home around him. I've talked to many of them, and some have come today...from my family to you and yours, thank you for your support."

Arturo took another deep breath, and Sorak watched as Lucy reached across Strom's lap to grip Arturo's wife's hand.

"His last words, in regards to me, at least, were 'be a man'. He said he was proud of us, and that he loved us...and that he was sorry if he ever hurt us or failed to be the best father he could be. Granted, he was a busy man, and didn't always have time to spend with Lucy and me...but he loved us...and that's what matters. He told me to be a man...and I can think of no act manlier than admitting one's faults. Everyone here knows my dad wasn't perfect...but he tried, and he was a man in my eyes...we love you, Dad..."

Tears welled up in Arturo's eyes, and Sorak breathed in deeply.

"And we'll miss you."

…

The day was cold, clear, and windy as the slow procession trudged up the hill to where they would bury Gabriel. He had been cremated, and there were fewer people her for the actual burial than yesterday at the funeral. Mina (_Mrs. Hardister_, he corrected himself) was carrying Gabriel's ashes, and she smiled soberly at everyone who greeted her. The mood was less subdued today, he guessed because there was a palpable finality to the proceedings.

The Earth priest said a few words and sprinkled water on the yawning grace where Gabriel's remains would rest. Then the box of his ashes was placed securely in the grave, and after a few moments of silence, Gabriel's two brothers, his sister, his brothers-in-law (there were five of them), his nieces and nephews, and finally his wife, his son, and his daughter cast earth into the grave by hand. Then his son and brothers took shovels and began piling on more earth, until the box could no longer be seen and the grave was half full. Gabriel's brothers-in-law took turns as well, casting dirt into the grave. When it was full (and raised slightly), they laid down their shovels and looked to Mina.

She took a deep breath and put her arm around Lucy, who was clutching Strom's arm as if the wind might carry her away. Arturo put a reassuring hand on Mina's shoulder and grasped his wife's hand with the other. Mina was sheltered, protected...and yet she had never seemed more vulnerable. No tears stained her cheeks today, and her demeanor was calm, frighteningly so.

"Thank you all for coming and supporting us," she began, her eyes still dry. Strom's eyes were on Lucy, but Sorak caught his eyes and frowned at Mina, then glanced meaningfully at Strom. The doctor's expression wasn't very encouraging, and Sorak refocused his attention on Mrs. Hardister.

She was silent for almost a minute before she spoke again. "I'm sure you all know that this is very hard for me...and my children...we'll be just fine for a while, so...you don't have to bring food or flowers...I already have enough of those coming out the kazoo..."

An appreciative laugh rippled through the small crowd, but died quickly.

"You know, something bad happens...but life goes on." He eyes strayed to one of her nieces, who was very pregnant, leaning as if weak on her husband. "People die, we grieve, but life moves on. We'll be ok...we'll be ok."

…

Sorak rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. Their flitter was still in the driveway, so he doubted that they had gone out.

Over the past two weeks, he had attended several services, some with Soval, some without. He had only been to two actual funerals besides Gabriel's; he mostly slipped quietly into vigils to pay his respects to the victims' families. Some of the police officers who had worked on the cases had also come to show respect for Koss' victims. Most had not noticed him, a few had been a little difficult, but most still thanked him for coming. They were probably amazed that a Vulcan had taken the time to see people he didn't even know, and Sorak privately thought that was a shame.

The door opened, bringing him out of his reverie, and he looked down at Lucy, whose eyes were rimmed red from crying, but she raised a shaky _ta'al _and let him enter.

"You're Soval's aide, aren't you?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Yes, my name is Sorak. I...I was there with your father when he died...and I brought your mother to the house in the mountains. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, I mean...they're both gone now."

It took him a minute to realize she was talking about Strom. Sorak had protested against Strom's recall, but he did not have enough strength to defy the Council of Physicians, all of whom were on Oratt's side. In his opinion, things could have gotten much uglier between Strom, Koss and Lucy, but in the end, things had worked out quite nicely. Strom had purged the fever through an honorable fight, and the murderer was no longer alive to cause any more damage to the people of Earth.

She led him to the kitchen, and he followed, but pulled her back before they entered the next room. "Strom is not one to abandon what he wants so easily. Do not give up on him, because I believe he will try and fight this recall."

She smiled wanly at him and sighed, then went ahead of him into the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Sorak. You've met," she said simply, fetching a glass of water. He was confused for a moment when she handed it to him, but he understood when she spoke to him in Vulcan. "_Welcome to our home, Sorak of Vulcan_. _You honor us with your presence._"

Her accent was almost flawless, and he raised an eyebrow and gave her the proper response, then drank the water and handed the glass back to her. He was impressed with her skills, but he was here to see Mina. Lucy left the two of them alone, and Mrs. Hardister fixed him with a blank stare.

"I told Lucy that I wanted to be left alone. I guess she felt she had to let you in, being the ambassador's aide and everything."

"I do not wish to cause you discomfort, Mrs. Hardister. I simply came to inquire after you. How are you?"

She glanced down at the granite countertop. "I lost my husband to a murderer...how do you think I feel?"

He paused. "I imagine you must be very sad, and perhaps guilty, and angry at the murderer...and me..."

She glared at him. "Is there anything else?"

"Is there anything I can do for you? If you need me to fetch some things for you, or clean, or cook, it can be done."

"Lucy is doing a good job. I don't need another Vulcan in this house."

He bowed his head. "With all due respect, madam...Lucy just lost her father and he who should be her husband...she too is grieving, and though I'm sure staying busy is a good way to cope, you will have to face your grief at some point."

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" she hissed. "I will deal with this my way, the _human _way, not your oh-so-logical path." She glared at him for a moment, and then her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I..."

A few tears ran down her cheeks, and Sorak hesitantly moved forward and lightly touched her shoulder. He dared not do more, lest he shame himself or make her angry again.

"You've been nothing but kind, and here I am treating you like...I'm sorry..."

"You are grieving, it is understandable. Is there something I can do for you, Mrs. Hardister?"

She looked up at him, her bright hazel eyes shining with tears. It was amazing how much Lucy resembled her...

"Why are you doing this?"

He paused and thought about it, then swallowed thickly. "A Vulcan killed your husband. I thought it only fitting that a Vulcan be near, in case you have need of him." He took a deep breath and gazed meaningfully at her. "I come to serve, Mrs. Hardister, and whatever you need me to do, I will gladly do for you."

More tears streamed down her cheeks, and her expression was pained, and yet he was relieved to see her displaying emotion again. That deathly calm was...unsettling.

"Well, if you insist on making yourself useful...I'm in no condition to go out shopping. If I write down some things, and maybe send Lucy with you, could you get some things for me?"

He nodded. "Certainly, I will. While you compose your list, may I fetch Lucy?"

She smiled soberly and nodded to him, and he left her alone.

…

Sorak entered the nearest lane of air traffic and directed his aircar back towards the Hardister household, and he glanced over at Lucy. The ride to the market had been silent, as Lucy looked about ready to talk as ready to give a lecture on particle physics. But he wanted to reach out to her, to help her in some way. He who should be her husband was no longer here to do that, so it was up to him.

"Tell me, Lucy, how did you learn that greeting? When you handed me the water?"

She glared at him as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, as if she were insulted, and he realized his mistake.

"Forgive me...your accent is flawless, though."

"_Thank you_," she replied stiffly. He smiled ever so slightly.

"Do you intend to take a course in Vulcan? You would do well."

"It's required. So yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going to go to school, Lucy? Do you plan on starting this next semester or are you going to wait until the fall?"

"I'm already behind," she growled. "I'm going as soon as I can. To Berkeley. I go where the Vulcans are."

Sorak smirked slightly. "Well, as your species says, I wish you luck in all your endeavors, Ms. Hardister."

"Luck is not the answer. Hard work will set me free."

Sorak blinked, feeling a chill go down his spine. He knew those words...they were eerily familiar...

"You will need to work hard to excel at Vulcan. It is very different from English."

"I'll learn," she said firmly. She had not looked at him since she began to speak, but he assumed she simply was not in the mood for conversation.

They rode the rest of the way to her home in silence.

…

Sorak put the last dish away and wiped down the countertop with a damp rag, then handed the rag to Lucy, who put it in the laundry. He turned to Mina, who was staring at the countertop as if she didn't know what to think, and he slowly approached her.

"If that's all, I'll be taking my leave of you. For now. If there's anything you need, just give me a call."

He handed Lucy her PADD, which contained his contact information, and he bowed to Mina, who stared at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I grieve with thee, Mrs. Hardister, but I hope in time you will find some peace. Good night."

Lucy raised the _ta'al_, and he departed for Sausalito, knowing well that he still had reports to write, and he would not get back to the Consulate until nearly midnight. But still, he owed it to Mina. He owed it to both of them, and to Gabriel Hardister's memory. He would do what had to be done, not matter the cost to himself.


	2. Sick Days

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon (and Sorak), Ahlysha and the anon reviewer(s) for reviewing!**_

Sorak knocked on the door to Mina's house and waited for almost ten minutes with no answer. She was probably asleep, though he found that unusual considering that her sleep cycle was normal and she did not take naps at this hour. In the five months he had known her, cooking for her and doing odd jobs around the house when she needed him, he had become acquainted with her normal routine.

He knew the precise location of her spare key and fetched it from the hidden capsule in the "garden gnome", unlocked the house, then replaced the key and went inside.

He looked all around for her, in the kitchen, the living room, the basement, and finally found her sleeping in Lucy's room, the sheets in disarray. She was shivering yet her body was glistening with sweat, and he rushed to her side.

"Mina," he whispered, forgetting himself. "Mrs. Hardister?"

She sniffed. "I think I have the flu, Sorak," she murmured, and he automatically stroked her hair and lightly pressed his hand to her forehead. She was burning up, and he frowned.

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"Since yesterday evening," she breathed, and he frowned. He carefully picked her up and carried her downstairs to his aircar, then set off to the nearest clinic.

He kept her in the heated aircar until it was her turn to be seen. He picked her up and nestled her head to his chest, keeping the chill out by covering her with his robes. He set her gently on the exam table and stood next to her, fighting the urge to take her hand.

"She has a virulent form of the flu," the doctor said after examining her. "I'm going to give her an IV drip of some fluids, and some medicine, but I'm afraid she'll have to ride out the worst of this." He turned to Sorak. "If her temperature rises to 103 and stays there, you'll need to take her to an emergency room. If her temperature goes to 102, try a baking soda soak. I know it sounds old school, but it really does help."

The physician handed him a data chip. "This is for pain, nausea, and one for congestion. It hits hard for about three days, but she'll get better. If she isn't feeling better on the fourth day, bring her back." Sorak nodded.

"Hope you feel better, Mrs. Hardister," the doctor said cheerfully, then glanced at Sorak. "A nurse will be in to give her the IV fluids. It'll only take an hour." He left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Mina groaned and rolled over, looking up at Sorak. "You're an angel, sir," she murmured before closing her eyes.

When the IV drip was completed, he gently picked her up and carried her back to the aircar, and he made sure she was comfortable, shucking his robes so she could stay warm while the car heated. He drove to a pharmacy and picked up her medications and some water, obtained some vegetables for a light dinner for her, then got back in the car.

"Here, take these," he murmured, handing her some pills and a bottle of water. He started the vehicle and took off, glancing over at her as she downed the pills. She looked pale and her forehead was still sweaty. He reached over and carefully lifted a corner of his robes, then tenderly wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You'll be fine, Mrs. Hardister," he said in a soft, gentle tone. "I'll take care of you."

When they arrived back at her home, he stripped the bed of the sheets and put clean ones on before putting her back in bed.

"Now, you rest here while I do some laundry and fix you some soup. I'll draw a bath for you as well. Is there anything you need before I leave you alone for a while? I'll only be perhaps half an hour."

"No, that'll be great." She stretched and huddled herself into a small ball. "Actually, if you could please get me a bucket and line the bottom with paper towel...that'd be wonderful..."

He obeyed immediately and set it by her bed, and she sat up. "You might want to leave this room," she murmured, and he saw an expression of disgust on her face. "Seriously, Sorak, you probably want to leave."

"Vomiting does not bother me, Mina," he murmured, sitting next to her on the bed. She groaned and retched, pushing her hair out of her way.

"Sorry," she croaked, but he simply stroked her hair and held it back out of her way as she retched again.

Her muscles relaxed after about ten minutes, and he stroked her hair and wiped her tears. "There, has it passed?"

She nodded, and he pushed her back down so she could rest while he cleaned out the bucket. He returned it to the side of the bed, and he informed her of its location.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make a call. I'll only be a minute. Is that all right? Will you be all right on your own for a minute?"

She nodded and waved him away, and he went downstairs to make a call on his PADD.

"_Osu_," he said, leaving a message with Soval. "_I will be out of the Consulate for the next...five days. I will explain when I return._"

He went back upstairs and found her resting, and he quickly checked her forehead, suspecting her fever to be at 101.5. "I've noticed that you need clean night clothes, Mina," he whispered. "I'll have some brought here for you, and you'll be more comfortable. Would you like me to draw you a bath? Perhaps put one of those amusing videos in for you to watch...anything, Mina?"

"Maybe tomorrow," she whispered, lightly patting his shoulder. "Go do what you need to do. I'm going to sleep."

…

She awoke perhaps several hours later, and he was sitting across the room from her, reading a PADD. She felt a little better, though smelly and wet with sweat.

"Did you say you were willing to draw a bath for me, Sorak?" she whispered, and she was surprised that he looked up and seemed to understand what she had just said.

"I did."

"I'm taking you up on that. There...there are some bath salts underneath the sink. Could you put in the ones that smell like menthol? I think they're sort of tan."

He obeyed immediately and helped her to the bathroom when the tub was full, and she shook her head in disbelief. He said he had already put her pajamas into the dryer for a while to warm them, and he had soup and water waiting for her so she could keep hydrated. The man was waiting on her hand and foot!

She relaxed into the tub and wondered what she had done right to get an angel like Sorak helping her out. She shook her head at his almost child-like eagerness to tend to her needs, and she admitted it was a nice change. It felt good to plan something for him in return for all that he was doing, and she racked her brain for possibilities.

"Sorak?" she called weakly. "When's your birthday?"

"I was born on the 5th day of the month of Tasmeen. I think that translates to June in your calender."

She nodded. "Thank you!" she replied, her voice still weak. That was too far away...

"When did you become an aide to Soval?"

"Twenty-six years ago next week."

Perfect. She would probably be back on her feet by then, and it was high time for an anniversary party.

"Mina, the temperature of your bathwater is not sufficient anymore. I could refresh the water with warmer water, but I suggest we get out of there and dry you off. Your pajamas are warm and ready for you to be in them."

When she was ready he opened up a towel and helped her up without looking at her. He sat her on a pad on the top of the toilet and left so she could dry off, leaving the warmed pajamas at her side. "It is also time for another dose of your medicine, but I would have you eat some of these saltines before you take them so they do not upset your already fragile stomach."

"Yeah, you're getting something for this, but I don't know what quite yet."

She sighed and changed into her pajamas, snuggling into the warmth like a contented kitten, and she was smiling by the time Sorak returned.

"Your wife must be a very lucky woman," she murmured, and his face fell. She frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "My wife left me to walk the path of kolinahr, and to do so means she had to shed all relationships. I am...unmarried, Mrs. Hardister."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry..." She wanted to say that his woman had completely missed out, but she knew that would be rude. She put her hands on his shoulders to get up, but when she was on her feet, she only dropped one hand and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you, Sorak...for all this...I've never been so pampered in my life."

"It is my privilege to aid you, Mrs. Hardister." he said, his warm golden gaze capturing hers. "My wife," he continued, lifting her up to carry her to bed, "was not, as you humans would say, a fan of me. She was not agreeable to the bonding, never was. She felt the path of _kolinahr_ was her calling." He placed her in her bed, and she sniffed, smelling eucalyptus and mint on the pillows. "I have put the sodium crackers here. I will aid you with the soup, it is light...but you should have a little something in your stomach before I give you your medicines."

Even the pillows were scented...she felt like a princess, and it was strange. She willed herself to sit up, digging her nails into the mattress. He helped her and sat on the edge of the bed, feeding her crackers and soup. She opened her mouth for him, too tired to hold a bowl and lift a spoon, and she smiled wanly at him when it was gone. He made her drink some water, then gave her the medicine, and finally she could lay back down again. She felt cooler than last time, but it could just be the new sheets he had put on the bed, and the soothing smell of eucalyptus and mint in the pillows.

"Sorak...I need to know your favorite food, your favorite beverage, and if I can find them on Earth."

He placed the thermometer in her ear and looked at the register. "100 degrees...good progress," he murmured. "My favorite food and beverage? I enjoy pizza, of course no meat, but the vegan one with the soy cheese. It is very palatable." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "But if I have one in private, sometimes I will indulge in real cheese." He placed a finger to his lips as if to say it was a secret. "I also enjoy your earth teas. Green tea is very good, and the chai blend as well."

He sat down in the chair and steepled his fingers. "But I am agreeable to many dishes. I cook my own food mostly. When you feel better, I will make you some food I think you will enjoy."

"No, no, no, mister," she said. "Not until I do something for you." She poked him in the chest. "I heard that transmission to Soval. You're taking five days off of work just to see to my needs, you wait on me hand and foot and make me soup. You take me to the doctor, you mow my lawn and fix everything mechanical around here, you clean my house...it's high time I started paying you back."

He shook his head. "You owe me nothing."

"I owe you something, mister, and that's final. Pizza and green tea...not a common combination, but I think it might be nice...you haven't lived until you've tasted my vegan pizza."

Sorak looked down at the ground. "I did not mean you to hear my communication. I have not taken more than ten days off in twenty-six years, so I am sure by some standards I am due some time off." She thought she saw the shadow of a smile on his lips.

"But I must say in all seriousness," he continued, "fixing me food and giving me beverages..." He swallowed, green frosting over his cheeks and over the tips of his ears. "How much do you know of Vulcan culture, Mrs. Hardister?"

"Not much. Only what Lucy has told me." She sighed and snuggled into the sheets. "Really, Sorak, I should do something for you. I should think that making you dinner is only the start. I don't know what else I can do for you, but I'll think of something."

She saw the look on his face and frowned. "Honey, it's high time you got something. I was miserable today, and you've cheered me up. It's not every day I feel as cared for as I have today. You deserve something for this, even if I have to march into Soval's office and demand he give you a pay raise. I will do it."

"Take what I offer in the spirit in which it was given, without expectation of giving anything in return. The honor and reward is spending time with you." He cleared away the dishes, "Now, Mrs. Hardister, you look fatigued...please...rest."

She shook her head and settled back into the pillows, falling into a deep sleep.

…

She opened her eyes and felt tears coalescing as her stomach churned. "Sorak!" she called out automatically. "Sorak...please come here!"

The door opened and he padded across the room, and she wiped away her tears. "Sorak, if I sit up, I'm vomiting all over the bed. Could you..." She felt more tears come on, but she was resting against him with a bucket in front of her before she could finish the sentence, and she did her business as he stroked her hair back away from her face, getting it out of her way.

He held her until the retching abated, and she leaned back into him. "Thank you," she croaked, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away and gently laid her down.

"Rest," he whispered, checking her temperature again. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and she reached for the water glass by the bed. He picked it up before she could reach it and handed it to her, helping her drink.

"I need to call a physician," he said, taking the now-empty water glass. "I will get you more water, then make this call."

She nodded back off and drifted back to sleep, unable to keep her eyes open.

…

She awoke to someone putting her in the aircar, and she moaned. "Sorak..."

"Here, Mina." She heard his soft baritone voice in her ear. "Right here. Your fever is up. I'm taking you back to the hospital."

"Ok...I'm still paying you back for this..."

The ride was a blur, but she felt herself put down on a soft bed. The lights were dimmed and the room was warmer than she expected, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw the blurred outline of a Vulcan man bending over her.

He spoke some in Vulcan to Sorak, but she closed her eyes and willed away the pounding in her head. Her entire body was aching, her throat was sore and scratchy, and she bet she smelled like a hot mess. She winced as an IV needle was inserted into her arm, but she fell asleep soon afterward.

"Sorak," she murmured as sleep overtook her, and she felt a hand on her hair as she gave in to sleep.

She awoke when she felt herself settled into the aircar again, and he made her arm still so the IV drip could do its job. They were in the air a few minutes later, off to her house again.

"Sorak."

He turned to her, and she opened her eyes.

"Sorak, in my culture, when a man bends over backwards like you've done for me, the very _least_ thing a woman can do is fix him something, whether that be dinner or a nice cup of tea. Giving food or drink to people you appreciate is a common practice among my people, and I ask you...as a friend...let me at least fix you dinner. It's the least thing I can do."

"You say least thing," he murmured. "May I ask what is the most that is socially acceptable?"

She blushed. "I don't want to talk about that."

He was silent for a few minutes, then his eyes widened. "Oh, you are saying that my least is your most socially...I understand now." he looked away and blushed. "We seem to be at a strange impasse: feed me and I will assume you wish me to be your mate, reward me in the maximum way for humans and we become mates." He shook his head. "Some thinking to amuse yourself with as you recover. It is an amusing impasse."

"It's a frustrating impasse. I want to thank you, Sorak...you've been so kind to me, and there has to be something I can do to repay you."

"Why, Mina? I do not wish repayment. Spending time with you is payment enough."

She blushed. "Look, I know of absolutely no human man who would go through all the trouble you've put yourself through to help me. If I explicitly tell you that I don't mean this as a romantic gesture, will you accept pizza and some green tea at my house next week, as a celebration of your twenty...twenty-seventh year on Earth? Sorak, please...I need this."

"I can deny you nothing, Mina. I will accept anything you give me with any spirit you offer it."

She smiled in victory as he carried her back up to bed, and she found her thoughts lingering on the strength of his arms. She immediately turned off the thought and settled into bed, though he took the blanket from her.

"I will be right back," he assured her, and returned five minutes later with a hot blanket in his arms. She snorted with laughter, but it was cut off with a cough.

"Dear sweet angels give praise, Sorak, you are something else...tell the Lord Almighty I said hi when you go back to heaven."

"I don't understand."

"You're an angel." She felt tears spring into her eyes, and she took his hand. "Sorak, I don't know what I'd do without you." She sighed and squeezed his hand, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't sad, simply very moved that he was taking the time to do this for her.

"I will repay you," she promised, closing her eyes. "It's the least I could do."

She silently cried herself to sleep, and she felt her grip relax as she drifted off into a fitful dream.

_She was walking alone through her house, trying to find Gabriel so they could leave for a function. She could not find him, and she suddenly realized that he was dead...but she kept looking, kept searching, but for who, she didn't know. She thought she heard Lucy and Strom in the living room, but there was no one there when she looked. So she walked upstairs to the guest room, and it was dark, but someone was there...she had been looking for them..._

…

"So we're on for next week?" she said gently, leaning against the doorpost. She was feeling much better than she had two days ago, thanks to him.

He nodded somberly. "Yes, we're on...does that mean we are agreed on this arrangement?"

She grinned despite herself. "Yes, that's what it means." Her eyes swelled with tears again. "Thank you again so much for your help...you're a life saver."

Mina noticed a minty green flush settle over his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and she smiled, thinking it looked endearing. "I am doing my duty, Mrs. Hardister."

She squeezed his shoulder. "I hope you like artichoke hearts and spinach," she said with a wink. "I'll see you next week, all right?"

He nodded and bid her farewell, and she closed the door and went to Lucy's room, knowing she should probably change the sheets. Sorak had tried to do it for her, but she insisted that she leave her something to do. She wasn't an invalid, just tired...and, if she admitted to herself, still grieving. This incident with Sorak made her feel strangely guilty, but she couldn't find the reason why. Gabriel was always kind to her when she was sick, and took good care of her, but something in the way Sorak held her and helped her in every way...

She banished the thought and went upstairs, getting herself back in business.


	3. Movie Night

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to T'Sara, maba7x, mvw, SpinningMoreDreams and Carriewhowasreading for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update this one.**_

Sorak knocked on Mina's door, folding his hands respectfully behind his back. Winter had passed swiftly, and the flowers were blooming on the roadside.

"Mrs. Hardister!" he called after five minutes. "It's me, Sorak!"

He heard her footsteps and straightened his posture, and his heart clenched when he saw her open the door. She looked frazzled and stressed, and he bowed his head.

"Your sink is overflowing?"

Mina smoothed her shirt and threaded her hand into her hair. She chin wobbled slightly and she sniffed. The tears did not fall immediately. She managed a long intake of breath. "Sorak, I wasn't..."

She glanced over her shoulder and then back to him as the tears fell, but she turned away from him, hiding her face. "Yes, my sink is plugged up, it's spraying water and food everywhere, and the..." She ran into the living room, picking up a box of tissues to wipe her eyes. "Sorak, I don't know what to do..."

She seemed out of control of her emotions, and he watched in pity and sadness as she sat down on the couch and began to cry.

Sorak hurried to her side and gingerly sat on the couch with her. "Mina, it will be all right." He dared reach out and pat her back. "_Ka'i_, Mina," he whispered. _I am here._

He got up and looked at her sink, and he noted a tool box sitting on the counter. He took out a slender tool box of his own and tested the faucet. It sprayed water everywhere, and there came a stench of rotten food from the drain. He raised an eyebrow and looked under the counter, to the underbelly of the device, so to speak.

"I know how to fix this device," he declared after eight minutes of examining it. "Could you hand me the slender instrument with the hooked edge?"

Mina threw her arms around Sorak's neck and laid her head on his shoulder, tears still streaming from her warm brown eyes. "Sorak, I don't know what I'd do without you." She kissed his cheek quickly and wiped her eyes. "Ok," she murmured, steadying herself as she started sorting through the tools.

"This?" She handed him the tool, and watched wide-eyed as he began working. "How do all men know how to do these things and why were we women not taught too?" She swallowed thickly. "It only seems logical that both men and women should have these skills."

Sorak was silent, but she went on. "Gabe never did this kind of thing. He just, he'd call someone. Hell, I'd call someone but funds are so short. What with Lucy in college, and..." She turned towards him with horror in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sorak, I'm just rambling."

Sorak shook his head. "Mina," he said meaningfully, gently gripping her shoulder. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask for it. I will not see Gabriel Hardister's widow lack for anything."

Tears filled her eyes again, and he noted a surge of gratitude flowing out of her. It nearly knocked him over. "Mina, please do not cry...or cry if it is what makes you feel better. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

She shook her head. "The backyard needs to be mowed, the guest bathroom has a leak in the showerhead, the laundry's not done, I haven't fixed dinner..."

He guided her to a chair. "You've done enough for today. Where is your lawnmower?"

She reached up and to her hand in his, "Sorak, you are in good clothes. You'd get hot and messy out there, with the grass as tall as it is. If you do this, will you at lease let me fix you some dinner?" She looked up at him, overcome with appreciation. "Please. Let me feel like I am good for something...I don't right now. I used to think I could do things, Sorak, and now I just feel like a failure." She sniffed. "And I can get you some clothes, a t-shirt or something, an old pair of shorts, I don't know...so you don't get your beautiful suit all grassy and dirty. "

She blinked and grinned, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you Vulcans have clothes that aren't formal? I don't think I've ever seen a one of you looking anything but...perfect. Strom came out of his room looking perfect and did until he went to bed. How do you do it? Your hair, your clothes..." She pulled the hand that she had been holding toward her. "Even your nails are always perfect."

He shook his head. "We are not perfect, Mina," he said gently. He sighed. "I am adverse to you fixing dinner for me, as I have already explained the cultural significance of that to you, but if you wish to fix me dinner...if it makes you feel of use, then you may certainly fix me whatever you wish. I only ask...I do not eat meat."

"Neither do I," she said. "Trust me, if your grandfather had been a butcher in backwoods Mexico, you wouldn't touch meat ever again either."

He raised an eyebrow. "I...I do not believe I want to hear the details of that story." He stripped off his outer robe. "And you are not a failure. You are going through a troublesome time, but remember that you are not alone."

Mina kissed Sorak's hand. "You are a good man, Sorak of Vulcan." She sniffed again and took a deep breath. "Ok, I've had my pity party...let me find you some old clothes to work in."

She stood and hugged him another time. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. He was surprised that he was so disappointed that she pulled away and trotted upstairs to look for the T-shirt and an old pair of jeans. Her son had some old clothes she knew would fit Sorak. She picked out a t-shirt and found a couple pairs of jeans for him and a pair of sneakers that her son never wore. _That should do_, she thought, and suddenly knew she would make him crepes for dinner.

She was at the top of the stairs when she saw him standing, waiting on her. He was such a handsome man, she wondered if there was a Mrs. Sorak of Vulcan. If there was, she certainly was the luckiest woman in the galaxy.

He felt her eyes rake his body up and down as she handed him the clothes.

"Sorak, are you married?" she asked suddenly. He shook his head.

"No...my wife left me to pursue the path of _kolinahr_. She has most likely become a master by now. To even become an initiate, one must revoke all personal relationships."

Her eyes flooded with pity. "That's a shame."

"It is our way," he said, sighing. "But I am not displeased. I find my work on Earth gratifying." _And its women more than beautiful_, he added privately.

"Man cannot live by work alone, Sorak. Well, Gabe did...but..." She shook her head. "Here, use the study to change clothes. I'll show you where the mower is, and I'll start dinner. I know, I know," she said, waving her hands. "In your culture, that would mean something different, but here on Earth, if a handsome man takes care of you or helps you, dinner is the least you can do for them." She touched his shoulder in an affectionate way.

She walked away over to the study and opened up the door for him. "Are you going to stay the night tonight, Sorak?" she asked, and then grinned. "And now that I know you aren't married, I won't feel guilty for kissing your cheek."

She blushed, looking down at the ground with a slightly mortified expression, but it passed. "I thought perhaps if you stayed the night, I'd get out some old movies or something you might want to watch...do Vulcans watch movies?"

"We do," he said, "if the woman of the house wants to watch one. Of course I will partake, and if you wish for me to spend the night, I will clear it with Osu and start work."

He went to the study and quickly changed, and he noted that nothing had been touched in here. There was still a half-empty bottle of whiskey on the desk, and PADDs and an old textbook open to a certain page. He stared at the desk for a moment, then closed the book.

"_Forgive me, Gabriel_," he whispered in Vulcan, as if the doctor's spirit could hear him. "_I know you loved her...but I find myself wanting to fill your shoes. Is that so bad?_"

…

Within two hours, Sorak was done with his assigned chores, the laundry was in the dryer, and dinner was almost done. She slid the last crepe onto a plate and handed it to him, and led him to the dining table. It looked too large for just the two of them, and she glanced at the island, wondering if she shouldn't start eating there. It would feel less lonely.

Mina didn't feel like conversing over supper, and it was silent as they ate, though Sorak didn't seem to mind. He ate his vegetable-stuffed crepes neatly and efficiently, and she hoped he enjoyed them. He confirmed that he did, and that was one of the only things she had that evening.

"So you're all right with watching a movie? Are you staying the night?"

"Yes, to both questions. Osu does not need me tomorrow. I will likely take my leave of you after lunch, which I will fix for you, after I have helped you with more of your chores."

A tear slid down her cheek, and she rubbed his shoulder, an automatic response. "Thank you."

She put in _Mary Poppins _and asked if he wanted something for dessert as the movie loaded. He accepted her offer, and soon they were both curled up on the couch (she was curled up; he was sitting up as dignified as ever) with blueberry cheesecake ice cream.

"There will be singing, just so you know," she warned him. "But the songs are classics."

Mina couldn't remember when she had been so pleased to watch a movie just for distraction, and she thoroughly enjoyed quoting famous lines to him and explaining the setup behind the story. Sorak thought Mr. Banks was correct in his discipline of his children, but he seemed to understand the story nonetheless.

Just as Mary Poppins was packing her bags again, Mina felt her eyelids droop, and she leaned sideways against the warm wall of flesh that was Sorak's chest and shoulder. She didn't even think about it as he set her empty bowl of ice cream aside and laid her down onto his lap. She fell asleep almost instantly, and slept beautiful till morning.

…

Sorak stayed up into well past midnight doing her dishes (she had plenty of them stacked up due to the sink fiasco) and folding her laundry, and she slept cozily on the couch, none the wiser. Finally, when her table was clean, her kitchen neat, and everything put away, he laid down on the other couch in the room and fell asleep, his eyes on her before he shut them.

_He dreamed he was in Gabriel's study again, and the deceased human was there, drinking a glass of brandy and reading an old textbook._

"_Gabriel," he said softly, and the man looked up at him with his clear, piercing gray eyes. "Forgive me."_

_Gabriel shook his head. "No."_

"_I am trying to look out for her, provide for her, and I regret my motives, but I am sure even you could not escape your basest self at times-"_

"_No," he said again, his eyes back on his textbook._

"_Then you will not forgive me?"_

_Gabriel shrugged. "No. There is nothing to forgive."_

When he woke, he could not recall that dream.

…

"Hey, Sorak?" she asked from the doorway. They had spent the day cleaning the downstairs area of the house.

"Yes, Mrs. Hardister?"

"What are you doing next week?"

"What I have done for the last twenty-six years. Do you require my assistance?"

"Well...my sister is coming into town to go to a conference in Denver, and I was hoping you could help me straighten up and clean some before she and her husband and children get here. They have three kids, by the way. The boy is five, the girl is three, and the other girl is an infant. Esperanza knows I have no help, and she doesn't want to impose, but I'm willing to do it if you help me."

"Do what?"

"Babysit for her while she's at the conference. It'd be two days long, but she'll be back in the evenings."

Sorak considered it. "I will talk to Osu this evening and get back to you by tonight on whether or not I can do it."

She grinned. "You are an angel, Sorak. No matter what Soval says, thanks for helping me today."


End file.
